White Rose
by Inlovewitastripper
Summary: Before the Tekken tournament, Kazuya is a young man being trained harshly by his father Heiahchi. Finally allowed to go to a public school, Kazuya meets a young lady whom he loses his heart to. Love at first sight, you may say if Kazuya can survive the harsh beating from training with Heihachi.
1. Chapter 1

Jun Kazama strolled down the dirt road to her house. Slipping out of her shoes she laid her schoolbooks down and slowly opened the door.

"Mama?" Jun called.

"Yes dear." Jun's mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I'm going to the pond."

"ok, but be careful, and come back for dinner."

"Yes mom." Jun pulled back out of the doorway and slipping her shoes back on she raced off to the woods near her house. Running as fast as she could she reached the pond and sat down beside to gaze at the fish swimming.

"_**HYAH**_" Kazuya kicked at Heihachi, who was training in the woods.

"Again. Use all your strength this time."

"_**HYAH!**_"

"Don't hold back!" Heihachi yelled.

""_**HAH!"**_ I aimed at Heihachi and kicked with all my strength. He narrowly avoided the kick. A cut appeared on Heihachi's cheek.

"Good." Heihachi glared down at me. "Do better next time. Stay and practice until dark, then you may come home." Heihachi pushed himself past me and I stumbled back a few steps.

"yes father." Itook my stance and punched into the air.

"Hah!" Kazuya repeated as he continued his training. I lowered my arms to my side and took deep breathes to relax my now felt like burning lungs. Out of the corner of my eye a shadow quickly flashed by. _Huh_. My attention was now focused on the shadow. _I hope it's not Heihachi trying to sneak on me._ I slowly stalked to the tree near the pond._ Wait, Heihachi wouldn't have let me seen him._ The pond was near a weeping willow tree, where lovers would secretly meet to elope or do naughty things. A smile crept on my face. _I want to bring a girl under that tree. _ I shook my head. _What are you doing Kazuya._ I thought to myself as I pushed the intimate thoughts from my head and concentrated on the girl sitting by the pond.

I neared the girl slowly and quietly until.

"Crack." I stepped on a twig. I stopped dead in my tracks as the girl looked up from the water. She scanned the woods. I watched her carefully as I sidestepped her watchful eyes. After a minute of searching she shrugged her shoulders and stared back into the pool of water. I had a feeling of accomplishment. _I could be a spy or something._ I thought as I sat down beside her.

The girl noticed me and let out a quick gasp.

"Who are you?" she stood up quickly glaring down at me. I gave her a grin and stood in front of her. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into my black ones._Wow. shes pretty. _ I thought to myself,as I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. For once in my young life I couldn't think of anything to say. I even forgot my own name.

"Uh." I finally spoke. She lowered her guard and smiled.

I smiled even wider at this young girl standing before me. I don't know why but I felt different than I have before. _Why am I feeling like this. I just met her._

"Jun." A faint yell echoed through the air. "Jun." The girl glanced in the direction of the yell. She glanced back at me and waved.

"bye." She quickly ran out of the woods. I watched her until I found myself running after her, following her to a dirt road filled with houses.

Kids were playing in the yards, laughing and some fighting.

_Where is she, where is she? _ I glanced left and right scanning the kids' faces.

"Hey look." A little boy yelled while pointing at me. The children took a moment to look back at me.

"Who is he?"

"I've never seen him before."

"His hair looks funny." The kids started laughing and pointing at me even more.

_Oh great!_ I thought sarcastically. _Everyone thinks I'm weird_ I run my fingers through my hair. Suddenly in the middle of the laughing the little girl from the pond looked over her shoulders and stared at me. A small smile appeared on her face. Excitement ran through me and I smiled at her.

Over the mountains of the little village the sun had started to set. My eyes darted to the sunset. _Crap I got to get home_ I glanced down at the girl and turning back to the woods I ran home all the while hearing laughing behind my back.

The woods grew darker and darker and even though I am skilled at fighting, fear started to grow inside me. I ran past the pond where I saw the girl, I shot a quick glance at the pond and smiled. I continued to run when the moon shone through the trees. I slowed to a stop, leaning over to take a breath, I heard footsteps.

I stood straight up and went into my fight stance.

"Who's there?" I shouted. No response. I Darting my eyes around I took a few steps forward, when a giant hand came around my neck.

"Ahh!" I grabbed the muscular arm and squeezed hard.

"You have a good grip." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Grandpa." The arm let me loose and I quickly turned around to see none other than Jinpachi.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked my voice coming out a little higher pictched than I intended.

"I came out here to find you."

"Did Heihachi send you?" I asked with curiosity.

"No, he was reading what he says is a martial arts magazine, but…" Jinpachi stared at the ground with a smile.

"Let me guess, his naughty magazine was falling out of the martial arts book." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah." Jinpachi looked back up at me. "And don't call your father by his name, it's disrespectful. ..Even if you don't respect him." Jinpachi patted my back as we walked to the house.

We finally reached the small neighborhood in which we lived. When I say neighborhood I mean like maybe four acres in between each house. I stepped out of my training shoes and set them aside. Sliding open the door I stepped in and headed to the kitchen. Heihachi was sitting in the living room watching a Bruce Lee movie.

"Rice is on the stove." He bellowed as I walked past him.

"Thank you Father." I whispered.

"How did your training go?"

"Good, I practiced the combos you taught me earlier."

"Hmm." Heihachi replied as he stared at the t.v. screen. I stole a glance at him before I grabbed a bowl of rice and pork and quietly sat at the table. Jinpachi sat in the living room with Heihachi. They spoke quietly as I ate. _I wonder if granpa is taking up for me again?_ Taking a bite of pork I quickly looked to grandpa giving Heiahchi a stern look. _I hate coming home to this. Why is Heihachi such a dick!_ I finished my food and cleaned my bowl and chopsticks. I reached to turn off the water when Heihachi grabbed my arm with so much forced intended I let out a small yelp.

"show me the combos." He boomed in my face.

"Fine!" I gritted my teeth and jerked my arm from his grip. Glacning down at my arm I saw a bruise slowly appearing. Anger filled me, anger and depression from an awful man I call father.

I took my stance and stared a hole in Heihachi's eyes. He smirked at me.

"_**HYAH!" **_ I attempted a fake low kick as Heihachi parried and I came back with an uppercut. My fist made contact with his throat. Heihachi backed up and started to cough. But I didn't stop there. I raised my knee and hit him in the side of his cranium, then I raised my elbow and brought it down on top of his head.

"_**RAH!" **_ I screamed as Heihachi fell to the ground, motionless. I smiled as my breaths came out choppy. Feeling like I finally beat Heihachi at a fight I glanced over at grandpa to see his reaction.

"Always watch your opponent. " Jinpachi said.

Reality hit me, literally Heihachi had stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"Father." I whimpered as Heihachi growled and punched me in the stomach.

"Ah." I screamed as I felt my lunch about to come back up. He swoop kicked me and I fell on my back to the floor. He then grabbed my shirt collar and heaved me up to his eye level. When I stared at him he smirked and punched my left eye.

"Father. Please. Stop." I screamed for mercy as pain swelled in my eye.

"You must learn to take pain boy, that's all that is in this world is pain. Or at least it seems so with the Mishimas'" Heihachi threw me to the floor and started kicking my ribs. I was always told not to cry, but I could feel tears of pain welling up. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"HEIHACHI! ENOUGH!" I heard Jinpachi yell as he pulled Heihachi away from me.

Pain seemed to fill throughout my entire body. I held back the tears and slowly opened my eyes to see Jinpachi and Heihachi yelling loudly and throwing hands up and threatening each others lives.

_This is what I come home to everyday._ My heart felt heavy as I hid my face in the wooden floor. _I hate Heihachi_! I cursed under my breath.

After an hour of constant yelling the fighting had died down. Heihachi turned off the lights and retired to his room. He glared at grandpa and after closing his door we heard him locking his door. I still lie on the floor clutching my ribs. It hurt to breath, heck I didn't even try to move because I would cry out. If I cried out Heihachi would only talk about how weak I am. After another hour of lying on the floor I had drifted off to sleep.

"Kazuya…Kazuya."

I opened my eyes. "Grandpa." I whispered as he carefully picked me up and carried me to my room. Jinpachi never spoke. He just laid me down and took of my gi shirt. He then paced out of my room and came back with a hot rag. He wiped my face and then carefully laid the rags on my chest.

"That should do Kazuya."

"Thank you grandpa." I whispered and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up with a headache, aching ribcage, and a black eye. I let out a sigh.

"I look awful." I said as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I locked the bathroom door and undressed to shower. I fought through the pain and tried to hurry with my shower to make it to breakfast in time. Stepping out I dried off and dressed in my school uniform. I raised my arms to spike my hair but quickly dropped them as pain filtered through me again.

"Ughh!" I took in a deep breath and decided to just comb my hair back. "It hurts just to brush." I said to myself.

"Kazuya, Hurry up you will be late to school." Heihachi yelled.

"Hai." I replied as I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my rice bowl and sat down quietly. I began to eat quickly and keep my sight on my rice.

"If you are ever late to this school Kazuya I will pull you out."

I quickly glared at him." What?"

"You heard me boy. I will homeschool you just like the other years."

"This will be my first year going to school father. I will be on time everyday, I promise." I pleaded.

"You will." Heihachi simply said. I shook my head and continued to eat. Finishing my food, I washed my bowl, grabbed my school bag and ran to the dirt road leading to school. I ran fast even with my hurting rib cage. The other schoolboys tried to beat me running but of course I could run faster with all the training I've received.

"hey." A boy yelled out as I outran him. I smiled and continued to the school road. The school gates were in my sight and I slowed down and took in deep breaths. My stomach growled. _Oh crap. I'm nervous. _I put my hand on my stomach and paced inside the school gates. Boys and girls in uniforms were scrambling to the building, bumping into each other and dropping their bags. I held my bag over my shoulder and strolled past the kids until.

"Oh no." a girl cried as she bent down to pick up her school work. I quickly went to help her and grabbing some of her papers I saw the name Kazama, Jun written neatly on the paper.

My eyes opened widely as my heart felt lighter and my stomach seemed to do flip flops. The girl finally looked up at me. The wind blew her hair across her face as she tried to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. Her smile was bright and I couldn't help but smile back.

Time seemed to go slow for me. All I could see was Jun, this beautiful young lady before me.

_RRIINNGG!_ The school bell sounded and I was still holding her papers. Jun gave me a smile and slowly grabbed her papers out of my hands. She gave me another small smile and dashed into the building. I still sat on one knee as students ran past me.

"Hey new kid, hurry up before truancy." A boy yelled over his shoulder at me.

"Oh yeah." I said as I jumped up and ran into the school. Reaching in my pocket I retrieved my schedule and homeroom and ran up the stairs to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran up the stairs as I searched for my first class. _Mathmatics. Oh man! I'm bad at math_ I thought to myself as I glanced up to see room 208A.

"well here I am." I slowed down down and stopped at the door. Glancing through the door window I entered the room. I slipped off my shoes and put on my slippers. The students stared at me as I nervously walked up to the sensei.

"Hajimemashite. Mishima, Kazuya. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu." I spoke softly as I bowed and presented myself to the class.

"Hajimemashite." The sensei replied she motioned for me to take a seat. I quickly went to an empty desk and began the lesson that was on the chalk board.

"Hey." A boy whispered.

"hey."

I didn't turn around, I figured it was probably friends trying to get the others attention.

"Mishima, Kazuya."

"huh?" I turned around to see a boy, slightly younger than me with dyed silver hair.

"hey are you new here?" he asked as he held out a hand.

"Uh. Yeah. I just started today." I glanced down at his hand and back up at him with confusion stirring inside me.

"your supposed to shake my hand." He smiled as he dropped his hand. "When my father was alive, we used to go to America on business trips. Everyone shakes hands when they first meet. I think"

"oh." I nodded my head. "sorry I've never really been around a lot of people."

"why?"

"Boys!" the sensei yelled. I quickly faced forward and stared at the teacher. "do your work" she said simply as she took a seat and began watching the class.

Ring. The bell sounded ending the first class. Students were marching to their second class. I stood collecting my supplies when the boy stopped beside me.

"hey Kazuya what's your second class?"

"uh." I grabbed my schedule. " I have gymnasium."

"Cool." He brushed his bangs back with his hand. "My name is Lee Chaolan."

"cool." I said with a smile as we headed out into the crowded hallway. "Hey Lee what class are you going to?"

"I have art next." he looked at me with a carefree expression. " Ja mata." And with that he jogged downstairs.

"Ja mata." I called after him. The rest of my classes were actually easy, mathematics, gym, science,lunch, and then I have English class. Heihachi wants me to learn a new language, even though I know some English I'm not very good at remembering everything.

Letting out a sigh I took a seat at the back of the classroom. Most students were still in the cafeteria, but I skipped lunch today; reason being I have no money to buy my lunch. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and started to daydream about the girl from the pond.

_What was her name again? _

"Kon ni chi wa."

My eyes opened wide like a deer seeing headlights. The girl from the pond was walking towards me.

"ko…kon ni chi wa." I stuttered back. She gave me a smile and sat in the seat beside me.

"Kazama, Jun." she said as she grabbed a rose decorated notebook and pen out and began writing down the lesson from the board. I watched her as she carefully brushed a loose hair away from her mouth. I examined her lips, her bottom lip was more full than the top, but her lips was a pretty rosy pink. She stopped writing and looked at me with force intended. "O namae wa nan desu ka?"

"oh. Namae wa Mishima, Kazuya."

"Kazuya. " she smiled beautifully. " I'm glad to finally meet you and learn your name." I nodded my head and smiled, I looked away from her.

"arigatou."

I quickly glanced back at her.

"arigatou." She looked back up from her notes. "for helping me pick up my books."

"Dou itashimashite." I replied as I reached out and held her small hand in mine. Jun blushed as she shyly peeped up at me and then down to the floor. _What am I doing._ I thought to myself as I held her hand. As soon as I held her hand I heard students uproar of talking in the halls.

"Come on in everybody." Our sensei had strolled into the classroom with students following behind him. Students were taking their seats and the sensei glanced back at Jun and I.

"Hey there lovebirds." He bellowed out loud making some of the students giggle and turn to stare at us. Of course I had no idea what he was saying because of my lack of English knowledge; but Jun quickly pulled her hand away from mine. Glancing from Jun to the sensei; I rested my chin on my knuckles and glared at the teacher.

"Gomenasai." He held up his hands in defeat and waited for the students to enter the classroom.

I watched as the students kept coming in, when I spotted Lee.

"Hey." I held up my hand. Lee shot a look towards me and smiled.

"Kazuya." He jogged a few steps and grabbed a seat towards my left.

"Awesome we have two classes together." He held out his hand once again and this time I grabbed it and shook his hand causing him to laugh. "Now you get it."

"Hai."

The bell rang once again and our sensei stood up and began to introduce himself in nihongo (Japanese) and the standards of his class. He passed out papers of introductions in English to us and the alphabet.

"Ok everyone, I want you to study the alphabet and these introductions. At the end of the school week we will have a quiz." He stopped at his desk and leaning on it he stared at us.

"Now for some practice. Turn towards your neighbor and converse in English."

Students quickly turned towards their neighbors and began to read off the introductions to one another.

"Hey Lee." I said as I glanced in his direction. "Wanna be partners?"

"I would but, I'm being paired with Anna."

"but sensei didn't pair us with anyone." I said as I gave Lee a weird look.

"Sorry Kazuya." Lee leaned towards me. "I like her, so I'm going to pair with her, is that ok?" Lee whispered.

"Yeah."

Lee leaned back in his seat as he and Anna began the exercise. I looked across the room. Everyone was busy with their partners, except me. _Just like I thought. Noone wants to partner with the new freak._ I slumped in my chair.

"H..hello." Jun said, I looked towards her to see she was watching me. "Hello." She said again.

"Hello." I grabbed the paper and read off introductions with Jun.

_She is so…pretty._

I woke at five a.m. on my day off from school. I slept in my gi so I could quickly sneak out of the house. Stepping out of my bed I scribbled a note to Heihachi and ran down to the kitchen. Glancing to my left and right I laid the note on the table and hurried out of the house before anyone woke up. _I'm going to get out of here before Heihachi comes for me._ Lately for training he has been sneaking up on me, trying to prepare me for sneak attacks. So today, I'm surprising him.

I slipped on my shoes and headed for the woods. _He's in for it today._ _I'm going to kick his ass…_

"AH." I yelped as a strong hand punched my ribcage, that had started to heal some since the last attack from my father. I clutched at my side and soon a strong leg kicked out from under me. I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"What are you doing boy?" a voice boomed as a shadowy figure stood over me.

"I..I was going out to train early father." I said, recognizing the voice.

"Hmm." Heihachi bent over and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I watched him as he slowly stood beside me. "Let's walk."

"Yes father." We headed for the training spot. After a string of silence Heihachi finally spoke up.

"I won't be training with you long today, I have a meeting."

"Zaibatsu." I said knowing the answer.

"yes. I was thinking, if you train hard today, show me your improving. I will let you rest after training.

"Really." I said with excitement.

"Yes. But if you don't." Heihachi turned to me with a scowl look on his face.

"Understood father."

"Let's get this over with!" Heihachi growled as he turned to face me with his fighting stance. I gave a nod and took my own stance. After a few deep breaths I charged at Heihachi.

"Rah!" Heihachi aimed an uppercut at me, I quickly parried his attack and returned with a jab to his face. He stepped back and roundhouse kicked. I jumped to my right and aimed a kick to his knee.

"**AHH! **You little." Heihachi cursed after I made contact to his knee. I jumped up and aimed another low kick hitting his knee once more. I continued my attack finally causing Heihachi to crumple to the ground.

"For the finish." I cracked my knuckles and once again puched Heihachi. He fell on his back.

"Alright!" Heihachi growled as he fought to stand up. "AH!" he grabbed at his knee. "I see you paid attention when I said aim for their weakness. Ah.. so you may have the rest of the day to do whatever you please." Heihachi limped past me. "Just be sure I don't see you anymore today. Or I will kill you." Heihachi shoved me.

"yes Father." I said as I bowed. Heihachi complained and growled as he limped out of the woods. With a smile I started to run towards my house but a different route than Heihachi was taking. I ran to the back of the house and jumped on the rails of the porch. Grabbing the upper railing I heaved myself into my room. I got out of my gi and jumped into my best clothes. Taking a quick look in the mirror I ran my hand through my hair.

"Looking good." I smiled as I went back to the window and stepping out onto the roof I viewed the yard. "Ok Heihachi isn't home yet." I jumped to the ground and started to run back towards the woods.

I ran back to the neighborhood in which Jun lived. _Ok her house is on the end of the block, if I cut through the neighbors yard I can avoid her seeing me._ The neighborhood kids were out playing in the yards.

"Hey it's that kid." A little boy cried out as his brother turned to watch me run past them and through their yard.

After a few minutes I finally arrived at the flower shop.

"ah,,ah," I breathed heavily as I opened the door and strolled through the store.

"May I help you sir?" a young woman asked.

"Oh.. uh..no." I gave her a nervous smile. "I'm uh..looking for some flowers for a girl."

"Oh..I see." The woman grinned and patted me on the back. "Is she special?" she looked at me.

"yea…she's my….mom." I lied.

"Well. What type of flowers does your mom like?"

"Roses."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roses."

"awe. Roses are also my favorite." The woman smiled as she pointed to an aisle full of the flower.

"wow." I said viewing the many flowers. I slowly examined a few, making sure none was wilting.

"Beautiful aren't they." The woman said as she bent over to smell a rose.

"Yes." I grabbed eleven red roses and then one white rose. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." I bowed to the woman and headed for the clerk to ring up the flowers.

"kon ni chi wa."

"Kon ni chi wa." I said as I laid the flowers down on the counter.

"Let's see. A dozen roses. That is 1200 yen." He watched me as I digged in my pocket.

"here you go." I placed the money in his hand and retrieved my flowers.

"That's one lucky girl." He said as I was stepping out of the store. Strolling down the street I ran a hand through my hair. _Ok knock on her door and give her the flowers….Then what?_ A few fellow students ran past me.

"hey."

I turned around to see Michelle Chang waving.

"hey." I said waving back.

"see you at gym tomorrow." She said and turning around she followed the other students.

"see you."

Turning the corner of the last shop on the street I stopped at the edge of the building. Leaning over just a bit to see if Jun was in the yard. Ok the coast is clear. I slowly made my way to her house. Taking a few steps to her door, I slipped off my shoes and knocked on the door.

"Coming." Jun's mother called out. I waited a moment before the door opened.

"Hai." Her mother said softly eyeing the flowers bunched in my hands.

"Is Jun home?"

"Yes. She is in her room doing her homework. You may see her." The woman opened the door wider and held out her arm allowing my entry.

"arigatou." I said and quickly slipped off my shoes.

"Her room is the the far hall and to the left."

"arigatou." I bowed to her and strolled down the hall. There was only one door and I prepped myself to see Jun. I stopped in front of her door and cleared my throat. _ Ok here I go_. I softly knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kazuya."

There was silence and then I heard feet scuffling behind the closed doors.

"I'll be just a moment." She called as the scuffling noise continued. I waited nervously, when the scuffling stopped and I heard the door sliding open. She poked around the door and gave me a pretty smile.

"Kazuya san. O genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu. Anata wa?" I replied as I stepped past the door. She closed the door and turned to me, she glanced down at the flowers I held and back to me.

"Kazama, Jun." I took a breath and held the flowers out to her. "In every bunch there's one who stands out. You are that person who stands out…to me."

She took the flowers from me with a big grin. "Arigatou Kazuya. Their lovely." She smelled the scent of the roses and stared at their beauty.

"dou itashimashite." I gave a small bow. Jun stared into my eyes and slowly took a few steps towards me. My heart started beating hard; I clenched my hands into fists. _Heart..your beating too hard. _ I thought to myself as I tried to calm down. Jun stopped in front of me, her chest was against my abdomen. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on my lips. After the peck she took a few steps back and smiled brightly at me.

"o..oh."

She went to her desk and placed the flowers in a vase, she then poured some water in the vase.

"There." She said as she nodded her head at the flowers.

"I'm glad you like the flowers Jun."

"I'm glad you bought them for me." She said as she sat down on the floor. I followed suite and sat down beside her, our hands brushed each other. _Soft hands._ I smiled.

"You're the first boy I kissed." Jun said shyly.

"You're the first girl that kissed me." I said with a smile. She looked up at me.

"Good." She said as she leaned into my first and then pulled back. I smiled wider and gently grabbed her hand. Staring into her eyes I leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes slowly as I leaned in and kissed her lips. She brought her arms up around my neck as I dropped my hands down to her waist. She scooted closer to me and I held her to my chest. She leaned her head to the right and I nervously slipped my tongue in her mouth.

"Um." She moaned.

Surprised I pulled back. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me bewildered.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I..I've never heard a girl…do that before." I stuttered.

"oh…it's ok." She rubbed the side of my neck. "I liked it." She said with a seductive smile.

"yeah..I did too."

I leaned towards her again and kissed her for a good ten minutes before she pulled back.

"I'm supposed to be studying." She said between my quick kisses on her lips.

"Oh..I'm sorry." I sat straight up. "What are you studying for?"

She reached over and snatched her book. "I'm studying for my extra curricular activity class." She held up the book that was covered with various animals. "It's endangered animals over the world." She said as she opened the book and turned a couple of pages. "This is my favorite animal." She pointed to a picture of a fox.

"cool." I said as I listened to her blab about various animals she loved.

"I want to help animals." She looked up at me. "You know the ones that can't help themselves because they were harmed by people or other animals."

"I hope you will one day, Jun, because you care." I took her hand in mine.

"Will you help me?" she whispered staring at the pages.

"Yes. I will." I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"that tickles." She whined.

"really?" I leaned into her neck and began tickling her.

"No Kazuya…stop." She cried between giggles. She laid down on the floor and I was on all fours on top of her. We stopped and stared at each other.

"Jun is your friend still here?" Jun's mother asked in the hallway. Immediately we scrambled to stand up.

"Hai momma." She called back.

"His grandfather is here to take him home."

"Ok." Jun said.

I heard her mother's footsteps retreating back into the living room. I sighed as my heart started to feel heavy again. I turned to Jun to see her staring at me.

"I must go. Kazama, Jun."

"I wish you didn't have to. I enjoyed my time with you, Kazuya." She whispered and stepped into my chest.

"I wish I could too." I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her hands on my chest. "One day, maybe we won't have to leave each other to go home." I suggested quietly. Silence fell between us making me almost regret saying that.

"I…can't wait… till that day comes, Kazuya san." she spoke quietly and drew back.

"I'll show you to the door."

"Ok."

She opened her bedroom door and we sauntered to the living room.

"Did you have a good time?"

Her mother was sweeping the floor as she asked.

"Yes. I did." I grinned at her.

"come again sometime soon ok?"

"I will. Thank you for having me." I bowed to her. Jun opened the door and I stepped out.

"Bye Kazuya."

"bye Jun.I will see you tomorrow." I slipped on my shoes.

"It's not soon enough." With that she closed the door.

Sorry swept through me. _I don't want to leave you._

"Kazuya." Jinpachi yelled for me. I turned to him.

"Grandfather." I called back and hopped off the porch and stood before him.

"Let's go home." He started walking towards the woods.

"Ok." I said as I turned to glance back at Jun's house and then I started to walk back into the woods to my house.

We arrived home a little before dark.

"Why was you there Kazuya?" Jinpachi asked as we stepped into the house.

"I….." I contemplated an answer. "She's in my Language class and I needed some help…on pronounciation."

"oh." Jinpachi mouthed as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Well I'm going to head to bed, grandpa. School comes early tomorrow morning."

"Ok goodnight Kazuya."

"Goodnight grandpa." I started up the stairs to my room when Jinpachi hollered at me.

"I think your father will be gone for the night as well Kazuya..You really showed him you've improved in your combos."

I turned to face Jinpachi.

"He's mad.." he smiled. "Good job."

"Arigatou." I said and raced to my room.

Entering my room I shut and locked the door and sat down at my desk. Grabbing a pen and paper I scribbled down my feelings. After that I folded the paper into a heart. _It's a good thing I learned origami eh?_ I opened my window and tiptoed across the roof. I jumped down and as soon as my feet touched the ground I raced back to Jun's house.

Within ten minutes I reached her sidewalk. _Ok. Her window is the farthest left corner._ I thought to myself and ran towards her window; stopping there I laid the note on her window sill with a rock on top to hold it down from the wind blowing it away and knocked hard twice. I quickly ran around the corner of the house and ran back to my own home.

_Kazama, Jun._

_ If I could stay with you I would. Ever since I met you, my heart has felt lighter and happy. I can't wait till the day I can always be with you Jun. Forever yours my love._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up feeling happy. I kissed the girl I loved with all my heart yesterday, and I can't wait to kiss her again. Putting on my uniform, I reached behind the closet door for my backpack.

"Where is it?" I asked myself as I felt around in the closet for the pack. "Maybe I forgot it at school." I shrugged my shoulders and strolled downstairs, only to see Heihachi waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I slowed down to a halt; staring at him. His muscular arms were crossed and an awful look was plagued across his face.

"Ohayu Gozaimasu Father." I bowed, I tried to remain calm, but I could tell my voice revealed fear.

"Kazuya. Have you been studying in your language class?" Heihachi growled lowly.

"Yes I have, but it's a little difficult with all my other…"

"**That's no excuse**" Heihachis' voice boomed loudly, cutting me off. I glanced up to look at Heihachi briefly.

"Come." He pointed before him.

_Oh no._ I thought as I slowly walked to stand before him. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't want to look at Heihachi, because I already knew what was going to happen.

"LOOK AT ME!" Heihachi yelled loudly as he rose his fist up to his shoulder length. Obeying I looked up at him and closed my eyes quickly when his fist drew near.

"Ah." His fist made contact with my bottom lip. I immediately grabbed my mouth only for Heihachi to push my hands away. He hit me again in the face, this time missing my mouth and instead hitting my cheek. Pain filtered through and I could feel tears forming. Heihachi grabbed my hair and was getting in position to knee kick my face.

"HEIHACHI!" Jinpachi boomed.

"Stay out of this father." Heihachi growled. "He is not your son, plus we had a deal, he can stay in public school if he passes." Heihachi grabbed my hair tighter. "rrrah."

Cringing my eyes shut, I readied myself for a broke nose, black eye, and bruises.

"NO." I heard Jinpachi boom as he pushed Heihachi back from me. I opened my eyes to see Heihachi and Jinpachi standing in their fighting stance.

"Get your backpack Kazuya. Run off to school." Jinpachi said calmly to me while keeping his eyes on Heihachi.

"Yes grandfather." I bowed quickly and grabbing my pack I sprinted to the door.

Jinpachi and Heihachi glared at each other.

"do you love your son, Kazuya?" Jinpachi finally asked.

"No".Heihachi glared at him "When he was born, I lost my wife…..My heart has been hurting ever since I lost her." Heihachi glanced quickly to avoid Jinpachi's watchful eyes. "I loved her….but he took her away from me….I…I cannot forgive him for that!" Heihachi fought back any emotion at all and glared back at his father.

"Heihachi…Your son is part you and her…Haven't you noticed, his looks are his mothers." Jinpachi calmly replied, trying to reason with Heihachi.

"Yes….I've noticed…That's why I hit him in the face..I don't want to be reminded of what I've lost!" Heihachi sprinted towards him and jumped quickly to land a kick in Jinpachis neck.

"Aaah." Jinpachi yelped as he turned around and aiming his punch, he successfully landed it on the back of Heihachi's head.

"uhhh." Heihachi grumbled as he slowly fell to the floor.

"Son... I wish for everything that you didn't lose your wife. It hurts to lose a mate…but it also hurts to lose a child. I should know…" Jinpachi stooped down to lay a pillow under Heihachis head. " I lost a child,your younger sibling, Hehachi. I know you probably don't care but…..What goes around…comes around." Jinpachi stood up and stormed out of the house leaving Heihachi to lie in the floor.

….

I don't believe I've ever ran as fast as I have until today. I was already running into the neighborhood in which Jun lives but instead of waiting for her at the sidewalk like I planned last night; I held my head down and continued on without even glancing up slightly to see if she was gone or still at home. Rain clouds started appearing when I was running through the woods, and now a light rain was starting. My busted lip was throbbing and I could feel a trickle of blood making its way down. I glanced up for a moment to see the crosswalk light and when I had the go I ran across the street, and down the way of the market street.

"ah."

I ran into a woman and her groceries spilled across the sidewalk along with me and her.

".Sumi masen, gomenasai." I stuttered through my busted lip.

"Kazuya san." The woman whispered in shock. Glancing up through my now wet hair thanks to the rain that was now pouring I saw Jun's mother staring at me in utter shock.

"Mrs. Kazama."

She passed a hand over her chest and stood up quickly. " No..no. you can stop I will gather my own just go to school." She said sternly.

"Mrs. Kazama, it's not what you think." I picked up some groceries and placed them in her bag.

"NO!" she slapped my hand. I glared up at her. "Get to school." She pointed.

"Hai." I stood up and made my way to school.

Students were scattering to the school, holding their bags over their heads. Entering the school I went to the restroom to check on my bruises.

_Oh man. No wonder she was shocked_. I thought to myself as I stared at my busted lip, that was partially swollen and a blood clot has made its way on my lip. My cheek was also a swollen and bruised like..well like I was in a gang fight. Plus my wet hair that was sticking to my face making me look beaten up worse. Students stared at me as they enterd and left the bathroom.

"Hey." Lee stood beside me.

"hey." I whispered back.

"what happened Kazuya."

"My father beat me for not getting good grades."

"What?" Lee stood closer to me.

"nothing." I backed away from him and giving a glare I jogged off to class.

….

The whole school day was rough. Students stared at me with distaste, many started rumors stating I was in a gang and got my ass kicked before school. _If only they really knew_. I sat in my language class waiting for Jun. The bell had rung and Jun was not there. _Where is she? Is she sick?_ My eyes darted across the room searching for her. _I guess she is sick today. _

Finally the school day was done. I walked slowly through the neighborhood, stopping before Jun's house. Taking in a deep breath I sauntered to her door and knocked.

A few footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal a pale Jun.

"…k..Kazuya." she eyed me carefully.

"Jun. are you okay?" I took a step forward.

"I'm fine..but what about you? What happened?" she opened the door wider.

"Jun." her mother came to the door

"what?"

"Jun, you can't.."

"what?"

Jun's mother pushed Jun away from the door and turned to glare at me. "Mishima, Kazuya. You are not allowed to see my daughter anymore." With that she slammed the door shut.

_Great…that's all I need is more heartache._ I stepped off the porch and glanced back at Jun's window. A candle light flickered and the window grew dark.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself as I continued my way home. When I stepped in I went to grandfathers room to say goodnight but when I opened his door, the room was empty.

"Grandfather." I closed the door and set my pack down on the floor, where my eyes caught a glimpse of a sheet of paper folded in half.

…

_Kazuya,_

_I believe a young adult should learn to fend for themselves. You have been taught this, a little bit to the extremes I'm afraid. I love you Kazuya like one of my own children, but I will be leaving today. I cannot stand to see you be beaten by Heihachi. When you are ready, come live with me. I am staying in Fukui village, far from where your father would look for you, when you leave. _

_ Jinpachi._

I crumbled the note up. _The only one who would take up for me, and he left_. I stomped upstairs towards my bedroom, slamming the door shut I locked it and plumped myself on the bed.

_He was the only one who would stand up to Heihachi. Who is going to help me now_?

...

Jun avoided me everyday. One day I met her in the hall and stopped her from proceeding to class. According to her mother _"I'm a hoodlum, in a gang. That's why I was so bruised up."_ I tried telling Jun the truth, but she wouldn't believe me. A month passed and winter was approaching, it was hard to train in the woods now because of all the leaves that fell. Heihachi wants me to practice in secret for some big idea he has about a tournament where fighters can prove themselves worthy to be the CEO for some company. Heihachi came up with the Mishima Zaibatsu, construction on the building has just began last month but the architects are making fast progress.

So here I am standing in the woods with snow falling around me. The winter wind blew against me strongly.

"Hah!" I stood in my fighting stance facing my father. Heihachi snarled and took his stance also.

_I will win her back. _

Heihachi took a striding step and puched at me. I parried his attack and followed up with a reverse neck throw. Heihachi stood up quickly as he threw another combo of puches at me and lastly an uppercut. I dodged and parried with every step. Finally getting a chance I jabbed twice which he blocked and performed a spinning roundhouse and a thunder kick. Heihachi fell to the ground wheezing.

"You…." He struggled to get up and when he did he bowed. "no more for today." He walked past me and disappeared into the trees. Standing there I smiled. A new resolve within me. _Defeat my father, win this tournament thing he keeps blabbing about, and get Jun back._


	5. Chapter 5

The school days seemed to drag by the past winter months. Jun stopped talking to me, but I would catch her stealing glances at me sometimes. _How I wish I could hold her in my arms and kiss her like that one night._

I never stop thinking about her. When she is near, I'm happy and my heart beats faster, but when she ignores me I'm depressed. I guess the reason why people are avoiding me now. I've been thinking about what Jinpachi said to me in that letter; follow him to Yukui. _I wish I could grandpa._ I thought to myself as I sat alone at my seat in the classroom studying mathematics.

"Jun." a girl screeched as she entered the room. She ran to where Jun was standing and they started talking with excitement. I glanced up at them every few seconds, when suddenly they grew quiet. Pretending to read I glanced up once more. Jun was staring at me along with her friend. A smile spread on my lips, I lifted my head up to look at her better. After a moment she turned her attention back to her friend continuing their conversation. _She is so pretty_. I sighed.

"Hey Kazuya." Lee walked back towards me.

"Hey Lee, how are you doing?" I asked as he took a seat in front of me.

"I'm going to be missing school tomorrow." He said as he stared down at my desk.

"Why?"

"My Father was killed, in a plane crash they said."

"I'm sorry Lee."

"Me too. He was the only parent I knew, and now I'm…an orphan."

A silence fell between us. I searched for something to say to my only friend but nothing came.

"I'm sorry Lee." I finally said.

"thanks Kazuya." Lee nodded and turned around to face the front of the class.

…..

After school I finished my homework and dressed in my gi and headed to the kitchen.

"Father, I'm going to the dojo to train." I called out.

No reply.

"Father?" I called again as I slowly opened Heihachi's bedroom door. The room was empty. Turning back to the kitchen I saw a note lying on the table.

_Kazuya,_

_I'm going out of town for the rest of the day. Continue training._

Laying the note down I went to the dojo to train.

…

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of people fighting.

"Ah." Heihachi yelped.

"Heihachi." I whispered as I quickly jumped out of bed and looked out the window. In the dawn light I could see my father's silhouette and another smaller man's silhouette.

"Who is that fighting Heihachi." I said with gritted teeth. "If anyone is to defeat him, it will be me!" I quickly ran down the stairs and outside to where I saw the men fighting. Gaining speed I spotted the smaller framed man.

"HAA!" I jumped up and landed a kick to his face.

"Ah!" the man fell to the ground, I quickly jumped on top of him and pounded his face with my fists.

"KAZUYA!" Heihachi roared, as he grabbed my collar and heaved me off of the stranger.

"Father, I…I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help Kazuya. I'm training your brother."

"What?" I said dumbfounded. " I don't have a brother."

Heihachi dropped me to my feet.

"Now you do." He reached over to help the guy up. "This is Lee Chaolan, your adoptive brother."

I stared at the guy I just jumped, as Lee held a hand over his eye.

"Lee…" I took a step towards him. "I'm sorry.. My…I mean our father didn't tell me."

"It's okay." Lee held up a hand as he took another step back. " Just don't hit me again until I can block and defend myself." He gave me a smile.

"Gomenasai." I smiled back at him.

"Lee go inside and put something on your eye." Heihachi said to Lee as he patted his shoulder.

"Hai."

I watched as Lee ran off to the house.

"Kazuya."

I turned back to Heihachi.

"Hai."

"Get to the dojo." He pointed in the direction of the dojo.

"Gomenasai Father. I didn't know Lee is now my brother. If I had know It was him I wouldn't have hit him." I bowed and held my head down.

"Go now." His voice even more deeper and threatening.

"Hai." I quickly ran away from Heihachi. _Who knows how he will treat Lee. I hope not as bad as me._ I thought as I made my way to train.

Arriving at the dojo I practiced my combo's on the training dummy.

"YA." I punched at the dummy with all the strength I could pack in one punch.

"DORYAH!" I kicked, punched and kicked again. The dummy started to tear. With a grin I attacked the dummy with my new move the Hell Lancer. The dummy fell to the floor.

"Hmm." I crossed my arms and held my chin up.

"Kazuya."

"huh?" I turned around to the sound of Heihachi walking up towards me. "Father. I've been practicing like you said."

He glared into my eyes. "You will be punished." He growled as he grabbed my collar and hauled me off the floor.

"I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean no wrong." I grabbed his hand which held tightly to my collar.

"It's too late for that." He grinned evilly as he balled his fist tightly.

"I'm sorry." I fought to loose myself from his grip, but he only tightened his hold. I held my eyes shut fearing what this 'punishment' was. All at once I felt something crash against my right cheek.

"Ah!" I cried. I felt blood trickle down, pain swelled up in my cheek. _That punch was stronger than what Heihachi usually can punch. I opened my left eye to see what it was._

"Brass knuckles." I whined as I kicked at Heihachi while he still held me above the floor.

"Yeah I figured I would use these, to help you learn your lesson." He snickered. "I'm not done yet!" He raised his hand again and I quickly closed my eyes as the knuckles cracked against my left cheek this time.

"AH!" I cried again as Heihachi let go of me and I fell to the floor.

"Finish training." I heard his footsteps leaving the dojo.

"No." I whispered as I sat there wrapping my arms around my legs.

…

Hours past and I still sat in the same place when Heihachi left.

"I hate you. I hate you." I continued to say to myself, my cheeks felt like they was on fire.

"Hey Kazuya."

I glared up at the door to see Lee standing there staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Lee started to walk towards me.

"Don't get near me." I threatened.

"What?"

"I said Don't get near me." I gave him a hard look as he backed up and quickly ran out the door.

Standing up I exited the dojo and walked into the woods. I came to the pond where I first saw Jun and washed my face in the pond. Wiping my face off on my sleeve I stared at my reflection. There was two deep cuts on both sides of my face where Heihachi hit me with the brass knuckles.

"No wonder Jun's mother doesn't want her daughter near me…. I look awful." I sat on my haunches and stared into the sky. The sun was starting to set and the air grew colder. _Mom. I need your help, I wish you was still here. Father is an awful man. What did you see in him?_

I sat there for a long time feeling numb to everything when someone stepped on a tree limb causing it to snap. I turned my attention to the sound to see Jun standing there.

"Kazuya." She mouthed as she stood under the tree.

I took in a deep breath and held my stare at Jun. She slowly walked over and sat beside me.

"w….what…happened." She lifted her hand to brush my cheek.

"Nothing." I moved away from her touch.

"What is happening to you?"

"What would you care, you've been ignoring me since your mother saw my busted lip, thinking I'm in a gang. Listen to your mother and leave me alone Jun." I spat the words out. I tried to ignore my already broken heart that seemed to bleed with every moment I felt like I lost her.

"I don't care if she tells me to stay away from you Kazuya Mishima." She pulled me towards her and laid my head down on her lap. "I love you." She stroked my cheek and neck. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, which I quickly shut and turned my head. I sat up and stared into her eyes.

"Jun…I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated and then pulled her towards me. Pushing her hair behind her ear I leaned towards her.

"I can't tell you, my father might find out, but if you want I will come back to you."

"Please." She gave me a long look before I pressed my lips against hers. Breaking the kiss I stood up and stared down at her.

"I love you Jun Kazama."

"I love you."

With that I started running away leaving the girl behind to watch me leave. _I will return Kazama, Jun._


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Kazuya run away from me. The last I saw of him was his shadowy figure turning around slightly to get one last glimpse of me, then vanish past the woods.

….

Two years have passed since then and I have been out of high school for a year. I now work at an animal shelter, but I'd rather work with endangered wildlife. My parents passed away in a hit and run not long after I graduated, thus leaving the house to me.

I turned the water off and sat a plate in the drainer. Taking a look outside I saw the yearly tulips budding up from the ground.

_I can't wait for the spring_. I always look forward to the spring. The reason being is I remember that's when I first saw that boy.

"What was his name?" I asked myself as my Pomeranian puppy ran into the kitchen barking at me.

"What is it Bunny?"

She continued to bark and jump around, and then she ran back into the living room. I followed her into the living room and stared outside. Nothing. Locking the door lock I closed the curtains and went into my old bedroom. I moved into my parents bedroom, leaving my old room the same as when they passed. Opening the door, dust flew around in the air. I waved my hand in front of my face and walked over to my old bed. Kneeling down I reached under the bed and pulled out a box.

"There you are." I smiled and took a seat at the desk. Opening the box I pulled out my diary and searched for the entries I wrote about the boy.

_Diary, _

_ Today in my English language class a new boy sat beside me. This is the same boy I saw at the pond I go to after school sometimes. He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I think he's cute. Not only that, on the first day back from break, he bumped into the first day and knocked my schoolwork out of my hands. He helped me pick up my papers though. I really like him. His name is K….._

**Boom Boom** Someone banged on the door twice causing my dog to bark.

"Coming." I laid the book down and quickly ran to the door.

"Kon ni chi wa." I said as I swung the door open and saw nobody. Puzzled I glanced around for anyone. The neighborhood kids were laughing and playing.

"I guess someone is just playing a joke on me. I glanced down at the doorstep to see a white rose. I picked up the rose and went back inside the house. A note fell off from the rose and landed on the floor.

_I see you cause you won't get out of my way,_

_I hear you, cause you won't quit screaming my name_

_I feel you cause you wont stop touching my skin_

_I need you I'm coming to take you away. _

_.._

I stared at the note and reread it over and over.

"Kazuya…" I gasped. "That's his name. I can't believe I had forgotten." Shaking my head I got a vase with water and set the rose in my bedroom. All day I thought about Kazuya.

"I wonder what he looks like now?"

"bark bark." Bunny barked at me as she sat down on the sofa.

"That's right Bunny. Maybe I'll see him again someday."

….

The sun had set and I was getting ready for bed. I sauntered to my old bedroom and reminiscing all the times I thought of him and that one day he visited me and kissed me for the first time I was tempted to sleep in my old room.

"Hmm. Well it wouldn't hurt to sleep here I guess." I closed the door turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

"Jun…"

"Hmm."

"Jun. Wake up."

"Who's there?"

"It's me Kazuya." I gently sat down on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Kazuya."

"Yeah?"

"Can we wait till morning?" Jun said as she quickly fell back asleep.

"haha…yeah we can." I laid down beside her and held her in my arms.

The morning came quick and I hear a woman scream.

"What..What is it?" I stuttered as I sat up and stared sleepily at the woman standing before me.

"Kazuya."

She smiled at me and sat on top of my lap. My lips met her lips and soon I laid back on the bed. Our kisses melted and soon I found myself undressing her. My heart leapt again for the first time in two years.

"I love you Kazama, Jun." I whispered in her ear before we made love for the first time.

…..

I woke up after a short nap. Turning to look at Jun who was still sleeping peacefully. I caressed her cheek and stood up to go to the kitchen. Grabbing some water I glared out the window at the woods. The trees was full of leaves. I could still remember the trail to Heihachi's house. I smiled. _I defeated him in the first tournament. I won the Zaibatsu, but all that means nothing to me. This whole time I've thought of only her._ I turned to the sound of footsteps, Jun woke up and put her arms around me.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"uh…Yukui, with my grandfather. He passed shortly after two months I arrived."

"Oh I'm sorry Kazuya."

"It's fine." I gave her a smile and handed her the water. She took a couple swallows and laid the glass down.

"Jun."

She looked to me.

"Let's go. I own a business in Tokyo and I want you to be there with me. "

"I have to pack."

"I know. Let's hurry."

She scurried off quickly and I helped her pack her things, but a premonition feeling hit me soon. I slowly stood up and glanced out of all the windows. _That feeling, I always got that feeling when Heihachi was going to punish me._ Shaking my head I grabbed a few boxes and took them out to my truck. Scanning the area around me I took out my cellphone and called Lee my executive.

"Kon ni chi wa Lee."

"Kon ni chi wa."

"Announce the Iron fist tournament 2. "

"Hai, I can arrange it to start in July Kazuya."

"Good." I hung up the phone and went back into the house. We had packed all of Jun's belongings and started out for Tokyo.

"hey Kazuya."

"Hai."

"Is there a woods nearby?"

"Yeah." I looked at her and studied her eager face.

"Can we live there?" she gave me a beautiful smile.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Yes we can my love."

….

After a month I asked Jun to marry me. We planned to marry in August, a month after the tournament. She prepared the wedding while I prepared for the tournament, that was arriving in two weeks. I trained harder than I ever had. The premonition feeling came again.

I closed my eyes and the face that appeared was Heihachi.


End file.
